Leonardo Fromm
) |birthdate =December 23rd |age = Over 1000+ |gender = Male |height = 6'1 |weight = 154 lb |eyes =Gray |hair =Gray |bloodtype =A |affiliation = Wandenreich Cult of Yhwach |previous affiliation = |occupation =Sternritter |previous occupation =Villager |epithet ='C - "The Consecrated"' |team = |previous team = |partner = (Deceased) Siegrune Wagner |previous partner = |base of operations = |education =Quincy Teachings |marital status =Unknown |alignment = |family =Unknown |status =Active |bow =Sankt Drei |seele = |ginto = |vollstandig =Kircheiel }} Leonardo Fromm (レオナルド・フロム, Reonarudo Furomu) was an Echt Quincy aligned with the reborn Wandenreich under the leadership of Reinhild. He served as the Leader and Minister in the Cult of Yhwach, a fanatical religious sect of Quincy who worshiped as God. In addition to his position as Minister, Leonardo was one of the founding members in 's Original Sternritter second only to , where he was blessed with the Schrift of "C" - "The Consecrated". Following Reinhild's reorganization of the Wandenreich after their loss in the , Leonardo continued to serve as a member of the reformed Sternritter. More than 1000 years ago, Leonardo was one of many villagers who worshiped the young as their God. In reward for his devotion, Leonardo was blessed with power that would eventually transform him into a . When Yhwach began to conquer the northern territories, Leonardo joined him in his endeavors and subsequently bore witness to the creation of the Lichtreich. When Yhwach revealed his intention to create an organization called the to invade the nascent , Leonardo participated in the selection process and successfully gained a Schrift. In the original Quincy Invasion of Soul Society, Leonardo fought alongside Yhwach and the Original Sternritter, bringing the young to its heels. However, their victory did not come as Yhwach was almost killed by , forcing the remaining Quincy forces to retreat into a secret realm they created in the called . Appearance Personality Leonardo despises the Arrancar, seeing them as a blight on the world that should be exterminated. He regularly referred to them as savages, despite having built a civilization on their own. During the time when a significant amount of Arrancar were under the service of the Wandenreich, Leonardo used them as examples for his sermons to the Cult of Yhwach congregations while also treating them as cannon fodder in battle. By extension, Leonardo considered Quincy who regularly fraternized with the Arrancar to be blood traitors to the Wandenreich cause. He viewed these blood traitors with skepticism and contempt such as fellow Sternritter and former Soldat Asumu Godai, who freed several Arrancar during his defection from Yhwach's Wandenreich at the height of the Quincy Blood War. Due to being one of the few Quincy to possess gold spiritual power as well as a long time follower of his majesty, Leonardo often claimed to be a Chosen of Yhwach. He revered Yhwach as the God-King of the Quincy and believed himself to be an Apostle of said God, much like . Leonardo believed that every action he took was in accordance to Yhwach's will. Leonardo will preach and believe anything of his own convenience and will not believe he was betrayed by Yhwach. History Leonardo Fromm was one of the first Quincy to join 's side. During the , Leonardo was personally tasked by to protect the remaining Quincy residing in while the rest of the Sternritter and Soldats proceeded to invade Soul Society. When several Arrancar attempted to rebel against their Quincy masters during their absence, Leonardo put the down the rebellion with extreme prejudice, making gruesome examples of them so that others would not do the same. Like with all Sternritter, Leonardo was subjected to despite being in . However, Leonardo managed to avoid direct contact with the light, and only lost the ability to use Quincy Vollstandig. While many of the surviving Sternritter took it as a betrayal from their majesty, Leonardo thought otherwise, believing was merely taking back what was rightfully his and that they should not have relied on the borrowed power to begin with. Synopsis Bleach Renascence Prologue *Warmongers (First Appearance) Equipment Quincy Cross: As with all Quincy, Leonardo carried a Quincy Cross. It was primarily used as a focus for his Reishi Weapon. As befitting of his long age, Leonardo's Quincy Cross had evolved to a point where it appeared to be an elaborate rosary that featured a six-pointed star with two prongs laid over a halo. Leonardo generally wore his Quincy Cross as a necklace underneath his robes. During times of battle, Leonardo would summon the Quincy Cross and have it draped over his body to use. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Leonardo possessed an enormous amount of spiritual power for his advanced age. It was widely estimated to match or surpass the likes of Captain-class Shinigami and Espada-class Arrancar. During his youth, Leonardo was one of the few Quincy besides able to withstand exertion of his immense reiatsu, albeit with noticeable difficulty. Leonardo himself can paralyze lesser Quincy and make them submit to his will and presence just by the mere exertion of his own reiatsu. Although his fellow Sternritter can tolerate Leonardo's reiatsu, many of them described it as uncomfortable and overbearing. Unlike the rest of his fellow Quincy, Leonardo's Spiritual Power appeared to be gold in coloration much like , which seemed to further his belief that he was one of Yhwach's Chosen. The Consecrated (聖域 (ザ・コンセクレーティド), Za Konsekureeteido ; Japanese for "Consecrated Ground"): * Sankt die Reinigung (大精製 (ザンクト・レーニガング), Zankuto Die Reinigungu; German for "Saint Purgatory", Japanese for "Holy Purification"): * Sankt der Schutz (大防御 (ザンクト・ダーシャッツ), Zankuto Daa Schatzu; German for "Saint Protection", Japanese for "Holy Defense"): * Geschenk (与え (ゲスケンク), Gesukenku; German for "Gift", Japanese for "Godsend") : In accordance to his status as a , Leonardo possessed the ability to passively/actively absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combine it with his own to form various armaments such as his multi-purpose Reishi Weapon, Sankt Drei. Much like the rest of his kin, Leonardo had an easier time gathering spiritual energy in Reishi rich environments such as and . As a result, Leonardo can significantly increase his operation time and sustain his techniques much longer without having to rely on his own energy. *'Self-Induced Youth & Longevity': Through a combination of his Schrift, The Consecrated, and regular reishi rejuvenation techniques, Leonardo had managed to retain an appearance of a man in his early fifties despite being well over 1000 years old. His technique was noted to be somewhat inferior to the ones used by several members of the such as , , as Leonardo did not manage to maintain his youth, instead appearing as an elderly man. *' ' (乱装天傀, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): A highly advanced technique considered nigh impossible to learn. Its success was entirely determined by the user's knowledge in reishi manipulation and anatomy. As such, only the best scholars and warriors bore the possibility to learn it. The technique allowed Leonardo to control his body parts with strings of spiritual energy emitted from his brain, which took the form of countless reishi strings. In this case, it facilitated the act of puppetry, allowing free movement despite paralysis, broken bones, or anything that could hinder movement. By extension, Ransōtengai allowed Leonardo to enhance his reaction time, bypassing his body's slow movement time by tugging on the string to pull/push his body to avoid attack. *' ': *' ' (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A relatively advanced Quincy ability that granted an individual inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels, a Quincy could dramatically increase their attack and defense power to extreme levels equal or near to that of their Shinigami counterparts. Blut was significantly dangerous but it possessed one noticeable flaw. The two forms of blut for attack and defense work could not be maintained simultaneously; it utilized two completely reishi systems and currently could not coexist in a singular fashion. As a testament to his long age, Leonardo was skilled enough to switch between Blut Arterie and Blue Vene almost simultaneously. :*' ' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive variant of Blut, it granted Leonardo the ability to increase his own attack power to a point where he could match or exceed the physical capabilities of Captain-class Shinigami and Espada-class Arrancar. It was noted by Leonardo that Blut Arterie was the only way for a Quincy to pose any significant threat to powerful enemies. :*' ' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): ::* (外殻静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン), Burūto Vēne Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise"): An enhanced version of Blut Vene in which the Reishi flow in the veins poured outward to form a powerful shield around the wielder's body and clothing. : Leonardo possessed the ability to create a portal in the shape of his personal Quincy Cross by manipulating the shadow cast by his body. It served as a method of transportation between dimensions. The size of the Shadow could be extended through distinct hand movements, which can make it big enough to allow a large group to travel through. Leonardo primarily used Shadow to bring Cult of Yhwach congregations to his side to aide him in battle. Reishi Weapon File:LeoBiscaBow.png|Sankt Drei Bow Form File:LeoBisca.jpg|Sankt Drei Spear Form File:LeoBisca1.jpg|Sankt Drei Sword Form Sankt Drei (大聖三 (ザンクト・ヅーレイ), Zankuto Duurei; German for "Saint Three", Japanese for "Great Holy Three"): *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): *'Heilig Welle': It is usable in both Sword and Spear form. *'Heilig Sprengen': It is usable in both Sword and Spear form. Quincy: Vollstandig Kircheiel (神の会堂 (カーチェーエル), Kaacheeeru; German for "Cathedral of God", Japanese for "God's Church"): During Kircheiel's activation, Leonardo's clothing was replaced with priestly garb entirely composed gold reishi. Two pairs of majestic reishi wings also sprouted from his back and Leonardo's Heiligenschein took on the appearance of his Quincy Cross. Following , Leonardo no longer can access Quincy: Vollstandig. However, Leonardo claimed to have relearned several techniques utilized specifically in the Quincy: Vollstandig for normal use, albeit with great exertion to his body and stamina. *'The Consecrated (Enhanced)': While under the effect of Quincy: Vollstandig, the techniques utilized by The Consecrated ability is greatly enhanced due to the use of Complete Reishi Dominance to empower it. *'Flight': Using the two pairs of reishi wings from his back, Leonardo was able to fly at tremendous speeds. *'Enhanced Speed': *'Complete Reishi Dominance': :*' ': Gallery File:LeoBiscaBarrier.gif File:LeoBiscaCath.gif File:LeoBiscaAttack.gif File:LeoBiscaAttack1.gif File:LeoBiscaAttack2.gif File:LeoBiscaAttack3.gif File:LeoBiscaAttack4.gif File:LeoBiscaAttack5.gif File:LeoBiscaAir.gif File:LeoBiscaCons.gif File:LeoBiscaRes.gif Notes Trivia *Leonardo is considered to be the true holder of the "C" Schrift as already possessed its own unique ability prior to being granted a complementary letter designation in reference to their power. *Leonardo's Reishi Weapon, Sankt Drei (Saint Three in German), is a reference to the Holy Trinity, which is a doctrine that holds that God is one God but also three persons - The Father, The Son, and the Holy Spirit. Sankt Drei is one Reishi Weapon but can take the form of three weapons: Sword, Bow, and Spear. * , , and Leonardo were the Original Creators of the Kaiser Gesang. Behind the Scenes *Following the naming conventions and themes undertaken by Another Poetic Spartan, was named after Famous Individuals and/or Puns. In this case, was taken from a word and a famous person. :*Leonardo's given name, Leonardo, is an Italian name and is the equivalent to Leonard. Leonard is believed to be derived from Old High German word, Leonhard which possess the prefix levon ("lion") and the suffix hardu ("brave" or "hardy"). Together, the name means "lion-heart", "lion strength", or "lion-strong". :*Leonardo's name was partially inspired by Leonardo da Vinci, widely known as a Italian Renaissance scientist, inventor, engineer, sculptor, and painter. :*Leonardo's surname, Fromm, is derived from Middle High German word vrum, vrom, which meant "capable", "honorable", "trustworthy". Fromm in itself means Devout or Pious in German which serves as a reference to Leonardo's position as Minister in the Cult of Yhwach and for his devotion to . * Character Image and several abilities were based on that of Biscas T. Balmus, a High Priest found in the web/light novel and 2019 anime television series, Rising of the Shield Hero. Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter